Presently used lighting applications can have its light path blocked by moisture. For example, during severe weather, the light path may be blocked by a layer of ice or snow. As a result, the light outputted by the lighting application may be difficult to see. Moreover, the moisture may cause the lighting application to malfunction. If the lighting application serves a safety function, such as traffic signal lights or beacon lights, this may create a safety hazard and result in dangerous conditions at times when the light output from the lighting application is critical.